


Stress Relief

by Summershizzle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: Donnie finally decides to take care of himself, but gets interrupted.





	1. Exposed

Donatello breathed a sigh of relief and closed out the search engine tabs on his laptop. He had been researching hydroponics and finally had a list of things he would need to have ordered to April’s house. He frowned, suddenly realizing that may not be possible at the moment. Last week, one of the Purple Dragon members they had tailed recently had walked into her store. She hadn’t recognized him but when Donnie was casually reviewing the security footage from the storefront, he noticed the edge of a familiar tattoo: that of a serpent winding around the man’s neck. Leo had confirmed it was the same guy and took it upon himself to inform April that the creepy man asking a lot of questions in her shop was Hun’s second. 

That had the outcome Donnie had expected. She immediately bristled and said it didn’t matter. She wasn’t going to be scared away from her home. Leo had finally convinced her to stay with them for a couple of days and have the shop taken care of by her assistant just in case. Leo and Raph spent every evening patrolling near her store looking for signs of Dragons. They told her if they didn’t show by the end of the week, she would be able to go back.

Donnie hoped she wasn’t going to be staying longer than a few more days. She was driving him crazy. She was probably driving all of them crazy. Everywhere he went in the lair, he smelled her. She put off this floral scent, almost like jasmine, and it haunted him. He had been trying to ignore her but she insisted on being in the dojo when they practiced, in the kitchen when they had dinner, and on the couch sandwiched between them all when they were having a movie night. As far as he could tell, he was the only one being affected by it. The other guys loved having her attention. Maybe they just didn’t think of it like Donnie did. They didn’t see the way she looked at them, with her pitying expression. He was sure that deep down, she thought of them as freaks. 

“Great, now I’m starting to sound like Raph,” he grumbled. 

He was smart enough to know that the irritation he was feeling at her expense was because of pent-up desire. He had wanted her from the moment they first met her. She was intelligent and strong-willed and beautiful. And she had accepted them, maybe not quite like he wanted her to, but at least she wasn’t afraid of them. And that was something they had never experienced or expected from humans before she had arrived in their life. 

Every time she walked near him, he had to resist the urge to pull her up against him, to feel her soft curves against his plastron and her lips on his. She had only to smile in his direction and he would instantly start getting hard. It was distracting and frustrating and he was very much looking forward to Leo telling her it was safe to go home. He needed her at more than a living room’s distance away from him. He needed her in a place that wasn’t easy to get to, that typically required permission from Leo to go to and that usually involved an escort. If he had any more days with her here, especially alone in the lair as they were now, he was going to blurt out how he felt about her and that would be the end of their friendship. 

He sighed when he heard the door to the bathroom close and the shower start up. April took long showers. All that floral infusion into her skin and hair must take a while. Thinking of April in the shower was exactly the wrong thing to do at that moment as a familiar tightening started up again. He had been waging war with his semi-erection for the four days she had been in the lair and hadn’t given in yet. He knew that as soon as he associated his release with her scent that it would be the end of him. He would forever be tortured by little white flowers and red hair. He couldn’t help picturing her undressing as the water heated up, the steam covering the mirror as she removed her clothing piece by piece. She wore some skimpy outfits, so he already had an idea of what she would look like naked. His mind easily filled in the remainder. 

The tightening under his shell persisted, gradually getting more difficult to ignore. He would have to take care of this. Maybe he could do it quickly and get it over with and move on to one of the more complicated projects he had been putting off. It was just a little bit of stress relief, after all, no different than Raph punching a heavy bag or Mikey reading comic books all day. 

He closed his eyes and released his cock. His hand immediately covered it and started coaxing it to life. Slow strokes from top to bottom were enough to get it started. The rough palm of his hand contrasted just enough with the smooth skin on the surface and around the head. He forced himself to stroke faster. He usually liked to draw this out, to let the relief explode forcefully after being teasingly awakened, but this was going to be a more clinical hand job. He needed this done and done quickly to get it out of his head.

He didn’t notice the water in the bathroom stopping, or the movement outside his slightly open lab door. The feeling of imminent release had removed all other distractions from his mind. It wasn’t until a strong surge of Jasmine and a faint gasp entered the room that his hand stilled and his eyes grudgingly opened. She was standing in the door; the woman he was definitely not wanting to see while sporting a raging hard-on. She was delicious curves and sweet smells and all the things Donnie had been denying himself for four days. April just stood there, watching, an eager gleam in her eyes, her hand poised over her lips from where she had tried and failed to be quiet. 

Donnie groaned out loud, hurriedly trying to tuck his erection away and trying to save as much dignity as he could. April moved into the room, walking slowly to the chair without taking her eyes off of him. She reached out to him, removing his hands from the edge of his shell and holding them away from his still throbbing erection. She moved closer and placed her body between his legs. Her button-up shirt clung to her still shower-damp chest, outlining her perfect breasts and nipples. Her tiny shorts were doing their damnedest to show off every bit of her legs that they could. In a brief moment of clarity, Donnie wondered if walking into his lab this way was her intent and he had just sped up the process by already having his cock out. When she draped one leg over his on the chair, all clarity vanished and he started moving purely on instinct. 

He placed one arm behind her back pulling her in closer. With the other, his fingers went up to touch her hair. He had been longing to feel the silky softness that he had been dreaming about for so long. She sighed and leaned further against his plastron, her damp shirt doing little to cool off the raging inferno in his core. Her head lowered into the crook of his neck and her lips barely brushed against the pulse in his throat. The resulting jolt of electricity burned through him, making his already straining cock twitch in agonized pleasure. He felt her teeth gently nibble on his skin and his hips pushed up into her. He had no idea what game she was playing at, but he knew he wanted everything she would give him and he wanted it now. 

The sounds of the lab and the lair faded as her hand trailed down the center of his plastron. He didn’t hear the hum of his computer, the distant drone of the television that was always on, or the dripping of water in the pipes above and below them. He could only hear the pulsing of his blood in his cock and her soft little sigh when that hand finally wrapped around it. His entire body stilled as the edge of an impending orgasm immediately started making its way up. 

“April, I can’t hold out. I’ve never…”  


“Shh, I will help you.”

Her sweet voice soothed him while the firm grip on the base of his cock kept his orgasm at bay. She stepped back off of him for just a moment to drop her shorts down around her ankles. He watched as her long legs kicked them away before settling once again across his thighs. 

“Unbutton my shirt.”

He quickly did as she asked, fumbling only a little bit over the first one. He pushed the shirt open, but didn’t pull it from her shoulders. Her smooth round breasts and nipples were finally on display and he groaned aloud. He took a moment to gaze down as her full body was revealed to him. She was perfect, just as he knew she would be. She pressed her breasts into his plastron as her thighs slowly spread across his lap, grinding down. Her hand still gripped him. He wanted to be buried inside of her. He had never wanted anything so much. 

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” 

“April, please, I need you.”

Her hips moved excruciatingly slow. He could feel her leaking around him, coating his cock and his upper thighs. She moaned into his ear and his grip tightened around her waist. He felt her lips touch the head of his cock seconds before he was enveloped in her wet heat. Her slow slide up and down was long and torturous, letting him almost all the way out before sheathing him completely again. With her hand finally removed from the base of his cock, Donnie was once again fighting not to release too soon.

As if she could sense his inner battle, April suddenly lifted herself up and off of his lap. She dropped down into a squat in front of his chair. He watched with baited breath as her full lips opened over the head. She pulled him into her mouth and her tongue made tight little circles just below the slit. Her hand on his thigh was the only thing keeping him from thrusting up into her mouth.  


He couldn’t help the deep churr that rumbled out of him. He was at the very edge of orgasm and knew that it wouldn’t be stopped this time. Her hand circled the base and stroked upward as her mouth tightened around the head. In seconds he was lost to pure bliss. His orgasm forcefully rolled up and shot into the back of her throat, pulse after pulse, until his nerve endings were full of aftershock currents. 

He came back down from his high as she licked her juices from him. He watched her with a heavy gaze. He wanted more but was suddenly so afraid to tell her that. He had been imagining this scenario for so long that he thought he knew exactly what he would say if it ever happened. He was wrong. Having her in front of him, touching him in this way, was far beyond what his fantasy could conjure. He was at a complete loss for words. 

Her face tilted up to him and she smiled, a gorgeous perfectly pleased smile. 

“Donnie, now that we’ve gotten your first orgasm out of the way. How about we focus on one for me?”


	2. Educated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April educates Donatello on how to please a woman.

It took Donatello a moment to register her words. He was pretty confident he heard her say that she wanted to continue but he knew that couldn’t be what she actually meant.

He looked down at April kneeling on the floor in front of him. Her hands were comfortably resting on her slightly spread bare legs. Her breasts were barely brushing against his kneepads. Her lips were red and swollen from being stretched around him. Her hair was in a bit of disarray. And her expectant eyes were staring directly into his confused soul.

“Excuse me, but what?” He barely managed to croak out.

Her laugh delighted him but did nothing to ease his anxiety. She placed her hand directly on his still semi erect cock and gave him a little squeeze. 

“Donnie, I honestly had no idea that you were so human like. Now that I know, I intend to fully use that to my advantage. That is, if you want me to.”

His cock twitched at the thought of being used by the beautiful woman he had desired for so long. He couldn’t understand why she would want him and hoped it wasn’t a trick of some sort. Even if it was, he wouldn’t have been able to stop the next words from tumbling out of his mouth. 

“April, I have no idea what to do. Please teach me.”

She wasted no time in getting up off the floor. She pushed his laptop to one end of the desk and rolled his chair around so that he was facing her. With a grin, she leaned back against the desk and rose up a bit so that she could sit on it. She placed her legs on either side of his chair armrests and grinned down at him. 

“Just do whatever it is you want to do. I’ll let you know when it’s perfect.”

Donnie breathed in the scent of her, the beautiful, unattainable woman that had been on his mind and in his heart for the past year. Her body was spread open to him, waiting for his touch. He leaned into her, his hands trailing up her slender smooth legs. 

He glanced up to her face and was encouraged by her gentle smile. His hands moved further up her thighs, while his thumb made small circles against her skin. He wanted to touch her lips. He wanted to lick them and taste them and be inside them again. He knew that this needed to be good for her also though. Rushing it would not make sure he got it again from her. 

As his hands neared her pussy, he got increasingly nervous. What if he messed this up? What if she hated it? He could lose all semblance of their friendship, not to mention a chance at more.

One of her hands reached out to touch the side of his face, drawing his eyes up to her again.

“Donnie, my sweet friend, stop analyzing everything. I know your thoughts are working overtime right now, but I need you to be in this moment with me. Touch me and taste me. Let me help you.”

She put both of her hands over his and placed them right at the junction of her thighs. He could feel the heat emanating from her and his cock jumped to full attention. With her hand guiding him, she pushed one of his fingers into her and placed his thumb right at the edge of her lips. Her hips came off the table and pushed against him, slowly rocking back and forth.

Donnie could feel her wetness coating his finger and her muscles clenching at him. With her guidance, his thumb was making small circles against the top of her opening and he was surprised that doing something so simple could be giving her such pleasure. 

“Lick me, Donnie, right there where your thumb is.”

He didn’t hesitate to do as she demanded. He pulled his chair closer to the desk and leaned in. He breathed in her scent as his tongue replaced his thumb. Her moan pierced directly into his groin and he was suddenly rock hard again. He found the nub that was making her moans louder and flicked it with the tip of his tongue, only pausing to make occasional long licks up the edges of her lips. His thick finger was still inside her and he started moving it slightly. Her response was immediate. Her legs spread even wider and she pushed further against him. He felt her hands at the back of his head, roughly gripping the bandana tails. Instinct told him that she was close and that he could bring her to her peak. He wanted to give her more. He had read that women could have more than one. He wasn’t sure how, but he wanted to be the best at this for her so was going to keep at it until she pushed him away. 

April’s moans were getting a bit louder and the part of Donnie’s brain that couldn’t fully shut off was grateful they were alone in the lair. Leo would have his shell if he knew what was happening in here. Forcing aside the unwelcome thought of his brother, Donnie refocused on bringing April to an orgasm. He was insanely curious if her body would react like his had done. Her legs were starting to shake and his hand on her hip was the only thing keeping her from coming off the desk completely. 

Suddenly, she went still and pushed herself completely flush against him. He could feel waves of her muscles clenching against the finger that was buried inside of her. After a few seconds, she slowly started rocking against him again. He could tell that this was the aftershocks and similar to what he went through just a few minutes ago. He eased up a bit just in case she was sensitive but didn’t stop. He needed to give her another one. Once she started moving faster, he knew that he could continue. His tongue went again towards her delicious pussy lips and his finger started its slow movement in and out. 

“Donnie, yes, please.”

He throbbed every time she said his name. He needed release as much as she did now. Once again he was reminded that this was her game and he was just here for the ride. What a delicious ride this was turning out to be.

April’s second orgasm came quickly and this time she breathed out his name while she was shaking with pleasure. Donnie quickly wrapped a hand around the base of his cock to keep from joining her. He had never heard his name spoken so lustfully. The scent of her juice leaking around his finger was not helping him keep control. He needed to be inside her when he reached his peak again. 

He stood up between her legs, each hand grabbing an ass cheek, and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. His cock slid inside easily and he grinned with satisfaction at her tiny little gasp. He knew he wouldn’t last longer than just a few thrusts. Her heat and wetness felt perfect and the way she was moaning his name and urging him to continue was getting him incredibly close.  


“Donnie, I need you. Please give it to me.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. He thrust a few more times and then let loose as soon as he felt the orgasm rolling up. He buried himself as far as he could go and emptied inside her. He stayed where he was, hands grabbing her ass, face buried in the hair at her shoulder, cock buried inside her pussy, for a long moment. He certainly did not want to leave this perfect woman’s body and go back to his reality.

“Hey, babe, you okay?”

Her sweet voice intruded into his thoughts. He pulled his head back to look at her face, hoping he wouldn’t see disappointment or indifference. 

She was smiling at him and he could see from the mischievous turn of her lips that she was not disappointed. 

“April, you have no idea how okay I am right now.”

“Good, because this isn’t the last time I want to do this.”

Donnie searched her face for any hint that she was joking. Finding none, he finally relaxed. 

“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a smile.


End file.
